


get in the action, feel the attraction [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humour, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, more like love at first punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: For an ask on my Tumblr: Well that post about kisame and shark characteristics said the hoshigaki females would be generally bigger, more muscular etc. So just, kisame sees the pink headed blob from behind and like ew a weak one but then she turns around and bam memories of his mother accidentally breaking tables/doors/walls come to mind bam he's in love





	get in the action, feel the attraction [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get in the action, feel the attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979139) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/get%20in%20the%20action,%20feel%20the%20attraction.mp3) | 8:13 | 11.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Man! I Feel Like a Woman_ by Shania Twain

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
